All Through The Night I'll Make Love To You
by LightOfTheRose
Summary: A Pitch Perfect fan fic. StacieXDonald. A story about what happened between Stacie and Donald after the riff off. R&R.
1. Chapter 1 - Flustered

**A/N: Hey guys, this is my very first Pitch Perfect story/one shot! I had to write this because I ship Stacie and Donald so much and I'm completely obsessed with this movie! I was actually thinking about taking this further than a one shot, turning it into a story but I'm not sure, so please R&R and let me know if I should continue! Thanks guys, and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_**Chapter 1 - Flustered**_

* * *

Ever since the riff off Stacie's thoughts had been clouded by Donald.

She didn't understand it, no boy had ever stayed on her mind for more than a couple of hours, then she had her way with them, and they were gone, forgotten about.

But not Donald.

She had thought about it long and hard. Maybe it was the way he had got so close to her to cut her off from singing 'S&M', or how he locked eyes with her as he sang.

She was determined he had sang to her, and not at her.

Or maybe it was that subtle, satisfactory smirk on his face when she started to sing 'I'll Make Love To You'.

It was like the memory had burned into her brain, when her hand had brushed down his chest, the look on his face as he backed away, winking towards her.

She was distracted by him, her eyes fully focused as he did the beat boxing for Jesse.

The loss that night didn't bother her. The thing that got her hot and bothered was the smirk he sent her as Bumper received the trophy.

Stacie finally ended up in her room alone, her roommate having left a note saying she was at her boyfriends and would be there all night.

_Three guesses what they were doing…_

She had to admit, she was surprised when there was a knock on her door.

She looked down at her pyjama shorts and top. Thinking it must be Beca or Amy, maybe Lilly, she just walked to the door and swung it open.

She was shocked when it wasn't Beca or Amy, even Lilly. It was Donald.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him quickly, her voice low as she looked up and down the hall outside.

"I came to ask you something," Donald replied, that same smirk from earlier that made her stomach flip.

"Well," she gestured for him to keep going. "What do you want to ask me?"

"Is that offer still on the table?" He chuckled, eyeing her carefully.

Stacie looked at him, confusion the most prominent expression on her face. "What offer?"

That was when he started singing, this time most definitely to her.

"_Baby, all through the night I'll make love to you."_

His eyes caught hers as his smirk widened.

He pushed through the door and she backed away from him.

He quickly and carefully caught her chin in his fingers, pushing his lips to hers.

She didn't complain, her lips moving like ice against his.

And, let's just say.

'_All through the night…'_


	2. Chapter 2 - Deal

**A/N: Hey guys, since all the positive feedback, I decided to continue! Thank you guys so much for supporting this story! I'm not too sure about this chapter though :/ Please R&R and remember that constructive criticism is helpful! Thank you! :D**

* * *

**_Chapter 2 - Deal_**

* * *

When Stacie woke up the next morning, Donald was gone. The only thing that proved he had been there was the aching she felt down there and the note he left on her bedside table.

She groaned as she sat up in her bed, rubbing her eyes as she picked up the note.

It read;

* * *

'Stacie,

Last night was amazing. I won't tell anyone, because that would mean you get kicked out of your precious Bellas, wouldn't want that now, would we?

See you around.'

* * *

Stacie's mood changed dramatically after that.

She had a feeling he meant more than what he had actually wrote.

'I won't tell them… Wouldn't want that now, would we?'

'What?' Was the only thought running through her mind.

She pushed the thought from her mind, and got up, changing into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, denim jacket included, make-up done to perfection.

She walked down to the cafeteria and joined the Bellas for breakfast. Beca wasn't there; she guessed this was because of Aubrey.

She ignored it, sitting beside Cynthia Rose.

Stacie wasn't acting the way she normally was. She wasn't really talking to anyone, and she wasn't being self-absorbed as usual and the girls had started to notice.

She turned to them and started making light conversation with Amy, just to put them off. She had to admit, Amy was taking her mind of it.

They all continued in their individual conversations until Aubrey coughed loudly, rolling her eyes and tutting.

She jerked her head towards the door and they all looked catching sight of the person, or people, Aubrey hated the most.

The Treble Makers appeared at the door, each of them wearing a smug smirk.

Stacie straightened up almost immediately, her muscles tensing.

She scanned the group, before catching his eye. Donald's of course.

He winked at her, mouthing three words to her, 'later' being the only one she could make out.

Her heart was beating rapidly, but she didn't quite understand why. Must be the cafeteria food, she had convinced herself.

Deciding she wasn't well, and considering it was a Saturday and she didn't have any classes, she waved goodbye to the girls, telling them she was ill, planning to just lounge about in her room all day.

Stacie started the surprisingly long walk up the stairs to her dorm on the third floor. She made it to the second flight of stairs before an arm shot out, curling around her waist and pulling her into one of the lesser used halls.

Donald, of course.

He wrapped both his arms around her waist, pressing a quick kiss to her lips.

"Last night," he started, a small smile playing on his lips as he kissed her cheek. "Needs to happen again," he told her, his lips slowly working down her neck. He tugged gently at her t-shirt, pulling it to the side slightly and pressing his lips to the mark he had left the night before.

"I don't think that's the best idea," Stacie mumbled, despite the urge to give in and just let last night happen all over again.

"Because your little Bellas might find out?" He chuckled slightly, pressing another chaste kiss to her lips before pulling back to look at her.

"No," she replied quickly, wishing she hadn't said anything. "It's just-"

"Just what?" Donald interrupted. "No emotional attachments, right?" He laughed again. "Listen Stacie, this," he gestured between himself and her, very much like he did at the riff off. "Is just sex." He muttered, his warm breath brushing her ear as he leaned towards her again.

Stacie was silent for a number of moments. She felt almost disheartened when he said that, but why should she? It was just sex.

"Okay," she mumbled against his ear, a smirk forming on her lips. "Be at my room at ten o'clock," she told him, pushing him away and winking before walking off to her dorm, her heart beating along with her quick footsteps.

* * *

Stacie hadn't even thought of her room mate when she had told Donald to meet her. Luckily, Holly hadn't returned yet and it was five minutes to ten. She probably wouldn't be back.

She wasn't exactly dolled up, but you wouldn't see her dressed like that to walk around campus.

She paced the room a few times, biting her freshly polished nails.

What was she thinking? You do it once, and you don't go back, because that just makes you want more. And then you get attached.

Her mind was racing, and she was shocked out of her daydream when the knock at the door she had been expecting startled her.

She walked straight over and opened the door to find him standing there, exactly like the day before. She opened the door a bit wider, letting him in.

"Do you not have a room mate or something?" He chuckled slightly, looking at her room mate's empty bed.

"Yeah," she laughed. "But she stays in her boyfriend's room all the time."

"Ah," he mumbled, removing his hands from his pockets. "Can we just skip the awkward?"

"Works for me," she grinned, walking forward and pushing her lips to his, knowing this was sealing the deal. There was no going back now.


End file.
